


a thousand eyes are watching

by babychannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Lee Felix, Exhibitionism, I Am Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, but verry verrrrry slight, sub bang chan, the rest of them are there but they're not mentioned by name so, this is just. very unrealistic Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannie/pseuds/babychannie
Summary: There were so many people here. So many people who could just take one look over and down and figure out exactly what was going on, because Chan was sure his face was red and Felix’s mouth was still too close and his hand was right there where anyone could see it. Way too high up to be friendly.Or, Chan realizes a few things about himself at the 2019 ISAC games.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 13
Kudos: 567





	a thousand eyes are watching

**Author's Note:**

> based on those pictures of chanlix cuddling at isac. y'all know the ones.

It began as cuddling.

The nine of them were sprawled out across the floor in a puppy pile of exhaustion, watching the wrestlers grapple in front of them with varying degrees of interest. Filming for the ISAC games had begun at the asscrack of dawn, and the wrestling event that none of them were enrolled in gave them a much-needed break from the hectic rush of the day so far. No one had seemed particularly interested in giving a few hundred exhausted idols chairs or anything, so those who weren’t competing had taken to resting their tired limbs on the nearest cushy surface instead. Generally, that was each other.

No one deserved a break more than Bang Chan. Variety television it might be, ISAC was still a sports competition. If there was one thing Chan had in droves, it was physical ability, and he wasn’t just _not_ going to take an opportunity to show off the results of his long hours in the gym. He’d come first in his heat in the 60m sprint and pulled a close second in the relay, and he couldn’t quite feel his legs at the moment. So when Felix had seated himself behind Chan with a bright smile and a jacket balled up in his lap as a makeshift pillow, Chan had willingly taken what his boyfriend was offering.

The “boyfriend” thing was a tentative label. Chan wasn’t really sure what they were, and neither of them had ever brought it up. Felix knew as well as he did the complicated expectations a label would place on their relationship, with all the secrecy and the paranoia that would naturally follow. No, Chan was just fine with swallowing Felix down in the dorm bathrooms and kissing him good morning when no one was looking. They were good at doing things when no one was looking.

Today, for some reason, was different. Behind closed doors, Chan and Felix were _ChanandFelix_, but those doors opened to a careful space between them. They were affectionate, sure, but nothing out of the ordinary for the group of them, and even less so with one another than they sometimes were with other members. But today, Felix was all _over_ him.

Chan couldn’t say it didn’t feel good, watching the freckles on Felix’s cheeks crinkle from inches away as he nearly choked Chan out in elation over Chan’s victory. Having Felix hang off his every word and limb in public like he could every day, were they different people in a different life. It was a little much, maybe, a little bit obvious. But the atmosphere in the arena was high and none of them could resist the influence of adrenaline and triumph. Chan figured they could have this, just for today.

So here he was, curled up between Felix’s legs with his head leant back against a slim chest, Felix’s arms locked tight around his shoulders. Chan didn’t often find himself the little spoon, preferring to wrap himself around Felix’s smaller frame after he’d finished fucking the younger boy into the mattress. Right now, though, under the glare of the lights and the flash of a thousand cameras, being surrounded by the scent and warmth of Felix was exactly what he needed. Chan felt soft and tired and a little vulnerable, and the way Felix’s cheek was pressed into his sweaty hair was grounding him.

The rest of the group didn’t know everything, not exactly, but they knew enough not to ask. When Chan had sniggled into Felix, the other members had traded looks they must have thought were subtle and gave the two of them as much space as they believably could. Chan had shot Hyunjin an exhaustedly grateful smile, and the dancer had given him a knowing grin and a nod.

Felix wasn’t the cushiest pillow, but the comfort of his embrace coupled with the effects of early morning exercise began to tug on Chan’s eyelids. He could feel himself drifting, nearly dozing off to the rhythmic rise and fall of Felix’s breathing.

That is, until he felt small hands begin to wander.

When their relationship had first turned sexual months ago, Chan didn’t really know what to expect. Felix wasn’t particularly experienced, and he showed a shyness and self-consciousness in the bedroom that hadn’t been present outside of it in a long time. He’d even had trouble getting off, initially, because no matter how good Chan tried to make him feel, his own awkward nervousness would overwhelm him. Chan made it his mission to love the embarrassment out of Felix, and he had certainly done his job. Done his job far too well.

Felix had always been a little…excitable, and he brought that facet of his personality into the bedroom as well. A few months of experimentation and dirty talk had taken him from someone who struggled to get in the mood to someone who begged Chan to ruin him day in and day out in ways Chan had never even considered. Chan might talk big sometimes, but it was Felix dragging him from the dressing room for a quickie, or plopping down in his lap with a new BDSM article and a chipper little “we should try this!”. So really, he shouldn’t have been surprised that the sight of him all worked up and sweaty out here had gotten Felix hot and bothered.

But he _definitely_ was when Felix’s hands slipped southward in a stadium full of screaming fans and endlessly rolling cameras. The touches were so light he hardly noticed them dipping down his torso, circling his abs, tracing his hipbones. Then suddenly he was _very_ aware that there were small fingers dancing over his crotch in the _middle of the ISAC arena_.

He twitched a thigh, knocking Felix’s roaming hand to the side.

“Lix,” He hissed lowly, “What are you doing?”

Felix made a questioning sound that could have been adorably innocent if he wasn’t doing what he was right now.

“I’m helping you relax, Channie-hyung.” He said brightly, “You _do_ like my massages, right?”

The fingers, undeterred, were pressing against the inside of his thigh, rubbing firmly in slow circles. Chan had to admit, it felt good on his sore muscles.

But that wasn’t the _point_.

“Felix.” He tipped his chin upwards to glare, “You know what you’re doing. Stop it. We are in _public_. We are on _camera_.”

Felix giggled in his ear, squeezing his inner thigh gently, and oh hell, now was _not_ the time for Chan to think about how long it had been since he’d gotten off. He squirmed in Felix’s lap, glancing to the right to catch a camera’s gaze, and was it trained on them? No, he didn’t think so, but it could be. It could be capturing all of this – the nervous flitting of Chan’s eyes around the arena, the gentle brush of the back of Felix’s hand against his shaft. The way Felix was holding Chan in his lap and playing with him like a toy for everyone to see.

Chan felt the unfamiliar flush of sexual embarrassment creep up his neck. He was a stranger to this feeling, being exposed and out of control. As needy and surprisingly adventurous as Felix may have been, when it came to playing out his dirtiest fantasies, Chan was always the one taking the lead. He was older, stronger, more experienced. He _liked_ to dominate, to satisfy. Chan was not one to be taken care of, in or out of the bedroom. But here he was, being very publicly worked up by touches that were half-mocking, and he felt something hot and thrilling stir in his stomach.

His dick twitched, and he felt Felix suck in a little breath of surprise.

“Wait, do you actually. Is this actually. Turning you on? Do you _like_ this, Chris?”

He said the last part in English, right in Chan’s ear, and his voice was so low and raspy that Chan let out a shaky exhale before he could smother it.

There were so many people here. So many people who could just take one look over and down and figure out exactly what was going on, because Chan was sure his face was red and Felix’s mouth was still too close and his hand was _right there_ where anyone could see it. Way too high up to be friendly.

And shit, that was making him _hard_. The thought of some wandering eye catching sight of them and peering just a little bit closer, only to realize that Felix had his leader’s cock in his hand right there in the middle of the arena floor. Felix, with his small hands and big doe eyes, soft and sweet and a little shy, was debauched enough to pleasure him in clear view of hundreds of people. And _Chan_ had made him this way.

He had never been as mortified in his life as when he felt his cock swell enough at that thought to brush up against the back of Felix’s hand, and Felix’s arm tightened around his chest in response.

“Shit, Chan,” He mumbled into Chan’s hair, “Fuck, that’s _so_ hot.”

Chan was trying to keep a hold of himself, to remind himself why this was _bad_ and _wrong_ and a _terrible fucking idea_, but he felt himself nearly preening at the praise and pressing his head back into Felix’s throat. Felix thought this was hot. Felix thought _he_ was hot, spread out there in the middle of the arena floor, soft and needy and the farthest thing from dominant.

Chan wasn’t usually the type to let this sort of thing happen. He took loss of control as well as he took compliments, shying away from both with self-consciousness swelling in his throat. He’d never let a partner touch him without reciprocating, never allowed anyone to watch him fall apart without distracting them in kind. But here, now, wrapped tight in slim arms as Felix’s appreciation made itself known between their bodies, he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed.

His mind was strangely cloudy, and the sensation of a thousand eyes on him made him feel very, very small. Felix’s hand was back to rubbing circles on the inside of his thigh, and every time it brushed against his half-hard cock he felt a shock of warmth low in his belly. His eyes were open, but he was staring unseeingly ahead, unable to force his gaze towards the cameras that he _knew_ were still there. The other idols. His _members_.

“I’ve never seen you like this before.” Felix whispered in his ear, discreetly grinding the base of his palm down onto Chan’s shaft, and Chan snapped.

“Take my jacket,” he murmured, “and put it on my lap.”

He didn’t look at Felix, who went very still for a second before suddenly fumbling with the pink fuzzy material, dropping it over Chan’s now nearly full erection. Chan watched with half-lidded eyes as he bunched it up convincingly before slipping his hand back underneath.

There were reasons Chan shouldn’t want to do this, he knew, but all that went out the window as soon as Felix squeezed him gently through his pants.

He couldn’t help the way his hips kicked up a little into the touch, and Felix laughed.

“You love this, don’t you? I can’t remember the last time you were this sensitive. What are you thinking about?” He asked lowly.

When Chan didn’t respond, he squeezed the head, and Chan sucked in a sharp breath through his nose.

“You’re all pink.” Felix continued casually, as if he wasn’t currently working his hand up and down Chan’s length, “It’s in those little spots you get on your cheeks when you’re really embarrassed. It’s so cute, actually – I’d think you were shy if I didn’t have your cock in my hand right now.”

He was back to rubbing and squeezing the inside of Chan’s thighs. It wasn’t enough, especially not _now_, but there was nothing Chan could do to get more friction without exposing them and Felix knew it. He was taking his time, slow and just a little too gentle, and when Chan canted his hips up just a hair to communicate this he felt Felix’s cheek bunch up in a grin against his head.

God, Felix was _loving_ this. The only thing preserving Chan’s ego right now was that with the way Felix’s crotch was flush against his back, there was no way for Felix to hide the effect Chan was having on him. Chan pressed back against the hardness experimentally, and Felix gave him a warning squeeze.

“You can’t control your eyes, though. Windows to the soul and all that.” He sounded so nonchalant, as though he got boys off in public every weekend.

Then he leaned down, breath hot against Chan’s ear, and said “Anyone who looked into your eyes right now would know exactly what I’m doing to you under this jacket. You better hope that camera doesn’t catch your face, baby, because then _everyone_’s gonna know.”

Where the _hell_ had Felix learned to talk like that? Chan exhaled a low, uneven breath that he barely kept from becoming a moan. He wasn’t even thinking when he rubbed his hardness up against Felix’s hand, and the younger boy grabbed his hips and pushed them back down.

“You gotta be more subtle than that, Channie. God, you get hard and you can’t even think about anything else. Where’s all that inhibition you had a few minutes ago, hmm?”

The hum was long and low, and Chan could feel it rumbling through Felix’s chest. He wished he knew the answer. It was still there, in the back of his mind, but the haze of Felix’s hand down his pants dulled the anxiety like a drug, leaving only the thrill of doing something so filthy behind.

And _God_ did it feel good. Felix’s hands may be small, but he knew how to use them. Chan never considered himself particularly sensitive, but he’d never been so turned on in his life, and it was much harder than he’d thought to police his reactions so as not to give anything away. Just keeping his hips in place as Felix worked his length, slow and steady and _teasing_ to keep from alerting the cameras, took a monumental effort. It was only when Felix’s face appeared above him, peering down into his eyes with an expression that was one part awed and two parts smug, that he realized they had fallen to slits and he forced them back open.

“You look so fucked out, and I haven’t even touched you yet.” Felix whispered as he slipped a hand beneath Chan’s waistband to do just that.

And _oh_, Chan couldn’t help the way his eyelids fluttered at the contact, snapping his mouth shut just as soon as it popped open.

“Oh wow, baby.” Felix giggled, swirling his thumb around Chan’s head through a slickness Chan hadn’t even realized was there, “You’re _wet_.”

Chan’s cock twitched at the words, and his face flared hot as he made a whining sound that was as embarrassing as it was embarrassed. Felix squeezed him firmly in response, and his toes curled hard at the feeling. He chanced a look to the side, at the rest of his members, distracted entirely by some sort of flexibility contest and paying the two of them no mind.

“Lix…” He breathed, feeling anxious and helpless and so, so horny, “_Please_.”

“Please what?” There was a grin in Felix’s voice and he knew he was never going to hear the end of this.

But his head was stuffed with cotton and he couldn’t feel anything but the hot throbbing in the palm of Felix’s hand and really, he had nothing left to be shy about.

“Please, I need to cum, I can’t do this much longer-” It came out in a slurred rush as Felix stroked him long and slow.

“It was your idea, baby, or don’t you remember?” Felix asked innocently, ghosting the tips of his fingers over Chan’s head.

Was that camera looking at them? He couldn’t tell for sure, but it really seemed to be and – and oh _hell_ there were fansites here, weren’t there? Fansites who had probably been focused on them this whole time, who might even get a picture of him _cumming_ without knowing it, and god he was _so close_.

“Felix.” He whispered, head dropping back onto Felix’s shoulder to fix him with a desperate look, and he realized suddenly that his mouth was open again and his lower lip was slick with spit.

Felix’s eyes fell to that, and his hand faltered.

“You’re drooling.” He said dumbly, and Chan felt the erection pressed against his back twitch hard.

Chan just blinked at him, feeling fucked out and stupid and visible and _needy_, and Felix breathed “fuck” in the lowest voice Chan had ever heard from him and sped up his hand.

He wasn’t teasing anymore, he was really trying to get Chan off, hand slick with sweat and precum. Chan closed his eyes and pressed his face into Felix’s neck and really hoped it looked like they were just cuddling and not like he was about to cum in his pants right here, right now. With the way Felix’s arm was moving, he wasn’t sure.

Chan approached his peak embarrassingly fast, and some swooping thrill low in his stomach begged him to open his eyes. They roamed across the crowd until they found a cameraman, huge black lens trained right on the dogpile of idols. Behind the rig, over his shoulder, stood a group of girls with their own cameras, each equipped with an expensive long-distance lens. Fansites. They were watching Chan, he _knew_ they were, and as one girl raised her camera in his direction, he stared straight down the barrel of the lens. At the same time, Felix twisted his wrist just so and Chan felt himself falling, warmth bursting through his body as he came to the sight of being watched.

He bit down on his lower lip painfully hard to keep himself quiet, but he couldn’t quite help the way his hips stuttered under Felix’s hand as the younger boy worked him through his orgasm. Shuddering silently with the aftershocks, he slumped back into his boyfriend’s chest. They were both breathing heavily, and without missing a beat, Felix scooped up a nearby fan and aimed it at his face like he was just trying to cool off his exhausted bandmate. A small hand slipped out from under Chan’s waistband, sliding beneath the hemline of his blue team shirt to rub smears of cum off along his abs.

“As much as I’d like to lick it,” Felix murmured in his ear, “I think that would be a little obvious.”

Oh, that was _it_. If Chan wasn’t so incredibly spent, he probably would have made another unseemly noise. As it was, he simply tilted his head back against Felix’s chest to fix him with a tired glare.

“_You_.” He ground out, in a decidedly breathy approximation of his Leader Voice, “Are in _so much trouble_.”

Felix smiled down at him a little smugly, and Chan had the sinking feeling his authority wasn’t going to be taken seriously for a while after putting on a show like that. But the look in Felix’s eyes dulled any edge his teasing might have had – it was adoration, plain and simple, shining so brightly that it took Chan’s breath away.

“You’re incredible.” Felix breathed.

Chan was in the middle of spluttering incoherently because _he’s not _allowed _to be cute right now, he’s in time-out_ when they were interrupted by a loud “_Channie-hyuuung_!”

“What?” Chan called back, wincing as his voice cracked.

Part of him was grateful for the distraction. Part of him wanted to watch Felix look at him like that forever.

“Can you judge our bottle-flipping competition?”

Felix really did burst out laughing at that, throwing his head back and jostling his flagging erection against Chan’s back. He nudged Chan out of his lap playfully, grin widening to “shit-eating” levels at the face Chan made when the wetness in his boxers became apparent.

“Well? Go on, fearless leader.”

Chan narrowed his eyes down at his boyfriend as he stood up on shaky legs. He was a bit mollified, however, as he got his first full look at the boy who’d just gotten him off in front of a full ISAC crowd. To anyone who didn’t know him as well as Chan, Felix’s gaze would have been playful, the set of his mouth innocently teasing. But Chan could see the darkness in his eyes, the pink on his cheeks, the swollen bottom lip he must have been biting down on to keep silent.

They’d been similarly affected by the experience, but only one of them had gotten to cum. Chan smirked at the realization – he’d gotten his revenge without moving a muscle.

“Have fun with that, then, demon.” He said cheerily, tossing his jacket over the bulge Felix was pretending his tiny hands could hide.

Felix rolled his eyes sulkily, balling the jacket up between his legs to cover its second erection of the day. Chan couldn’t help the giddy, post orgasm giggle that burst from his lips as he turned his back on his boyfriend in victory.

As he sauntered off to sit with the rest of his boys, leaving Felix to think of grandmas and probably plot revenge, he found himself scanning the crowd again absently. And there they were, that group of girls, one familiar face staring dead at him with a determination that was almost intimidating. Immediately, that anxiety crawled back into his gut, beating back the post-orgasm glow with a wave of _what-ifs_.

_What if she saw him? What had he been thinking? The way she was looking at him…God, he must have been so obvious, she knows, _everyone _knows-_

Chest tightening, smile slipping, he did the only thing he could think of to do and raised a hand to her in a hesitant wave.

He expected confirmation, shock, disgust, horror-

The girl whirled around, dark hair flying, nearly dropping her expensive camera in the process. Even from this distance, he could hear her screech, “_I _told _you he looked at me!_”

Felix’s laughter rang high and clear behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me about horny shit on twitter @babychanlix


End file.
